A Surprisingly Nice Dance
by WaterIceDragon
Summary: Paul decides to go to one of Ash's celebration party. What happens when he meets up with a certain girl who's name he always tends to forget? An Ikarishipping one-shot.


**After thinking about this for a long time, I've decided to share with you my very first written fanfic. I did do a few touch ups, but it's not anything big. This was actually a Secret Santa gift for someone who loved IkariShipping as much as I did.**

**Well, there is a hint of ContestShipping, and if you look closely, you'll see a one-sided TwinleafShipping just so you are aware. I would really appreciate the reviews telling me how I did or if you liked/disliked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Pokemon.**

.

A Surprisingly Nice Dance

In the brightest of days, a purple haired boy was standing right outside of a Pokemon Center clutching a letter he had received recently from Nurse Joy. It was from none other than his rival, Ash. _So he finally became a Pokemon master._ He rolled his eyes at the thought. _Big deal. I would still be able to defeat him at any time._ The boy sighed in frustration and headed to the ship port, arriving just in time to catch the boat heading to the vast region of Kanto. _Am I really going to his pathetic celebration party?_

The sun had finally come down, and the stars where shining bright in the night sky when the boat finally reached its destination. Wasting no time, the boy headed straight to Pallet Town, the supposed hometown of Ash's. Once there he noticed this one little house with different colored balloons all over it it. Knowing that this must be his rival's house, he rang the doorbell. A second later, a boy with black hair and bright brown eyes answered the door. He had a red cap on, blue sweater, and black pants. As always, a Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"Paul! Nice to see you have arrived. I didn't think you were going to come, knowing your personality and all." The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Anyways, congratulations, I guess. So Ash, are you going to let me in or just let me stay out here in the cold?" Paul asked with a straight face.

"Oh, right," Ash motioned Paul in with a slight movement of his hand. "Come on in and enjoy the party." Bright lights decorated the interior of the whole house. Of course many people had attended along with their partner Pokemon. Some of those Pokemon, Paul had never seen before like a green monkey that had what looked like a little tree on its head. He decided to sit down on the nearest empty chair. He looked around the room once again spotting some people he knew like Barry and Brock. _The rest of them have to either be his traveling partners or his rivals._ Paul pondered. Suddenly, a middle aged woman who had a large resemblance to Ash approached him with Mr. Mime at her side.

"Excuse me, are you one of my son's rival?" She asked. Paul could only nod in response. "That's great. I have to tell you that if it wasn't for you or any of his great friends and rivals, Ash wouldn't be where he is now. So thank you and please do enjoy the party." She smiled and soon walked away to talk to other guests. Paul was left there to sit by himself once again. He actually found it quite peaceful when he was alone. The young teen wished it would stay like this, but unfortunately that all changed when a certain blonde rushed to his side. A groan escaped his mouth as Paul remembered that this boy before him was his own personal fanboy.

"No way! It's Paul! It's been a long time, hasn't it? And to meet at a place like this," Barry's speed-talk has started and there was no way of stopping it now. "I was thinking of how cool it would be if we had a battle, you know? You'll be amazed at my new strength!"

_Someone, please, stop him._ Paul could feel a headache coming. He placed a hand to his forehead as he prayed for anyone, or anything, to save him from this hyperactive trainer.

* * *

"Come on Dawn! Just go talk to him. He doesn't seem to like the company of Barry. I'm sure he would be very grateful if he could talk to someone besides him." A brunette girl with sapphire eyes insisted. She wore a long, elegant, red dress. A single red rose adorned the side of her hair.

"I said no already. Besides, Barry isn't that bad. He means well. If you want Paul to talk to someone else, then why don't you go, May?" Dawn asked.

"I can't. I have to be with...Drew...and Max." May added the last part rather quickly making her friend raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah right!" Dawn rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm starting to think you are trying to set me up with him!" Dawn stammered.

"If was trying to set you up with anyone it would have been with Kenny or maybe even Barry. Besides, I'm not the matchmaker. Misty is. She's so good at it that she managed to get me with Drew." May said in a matter-of-fact tone. The bluenette sighed.

"That's because both you and Drew already liked each other. But anyways, I'll go talk to Paul. Not because you wanted me to, but because I'm being a nice and generous person." Not wanting to continue a pointless argument, she finally gave in. May quickly hugged her before Dawn made her way to the not 'all-so-loving' Paul.

* * *

_When is he going to leave me alone? _Paul thought as even more frustration grew inside him. Somewhat miraculously, his wish was granted.

"Oh, hi, Dawn!" Barry's attention shifted away from Paul and towards the girl who had reached their table at some point in Barry's long talking session. "You look very pretty. How are you?"

"Why, thank you Barry, and I'm doing quite well." She answered sweetly, but then took a deep breath. "I came to talk to Paul actually."

"Oh?" A tiny bit of disappointment showed on Barry's voice as he was taken by surprise. Paul decided to look up just to see who wanted to talk to him, to annoy him even more. His eyes met a girl wearing an orange dress with a red and yellow sash around her waist. Her blue hair fell gently on her shoulder. Many guys would have been left aghast at the sight of her, but Paul was rather nonchalant as usual.

"What do you want?" He asked her with an irritated voice. He could see the girl was feeling uneasy.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to...uhmm...?" Dawn looked around the room frantically. "To uhmm..."

"Spit it out already. I don't have all day." Again, that irritated voice appeared.

"Fine! Do you want to dance with me?" The words slipped out of her mouth really fast. It was a surprise that both Barry and Paul understood what she said. She knew her face was probably as red as a tomato, but it was too late to take those words back. _Why did I ever let May drag me into this._

"I'm sorry Dawn, but me and Paul here were having a great conversation." Barry interrupted while wrapping around an arm around Paul's neck.

_This could be my chance to get away from this idiot. _

"Sure I'll dance with you." No type of expression could be made out of the way he said it. Dawn was baffled for a second, but then snapped out of it when she saw Paul already heading towards the dance floor, otherwise known as Ash's spaced out living room. Unfortunately for both of them, a slow song started to play as soon as they reached the grand dance floor. They both felt uncomfortable and awkward, but decided to get into the correct dance position anyways.

_I don't have a choice here. It's either dance with her or go to blabber mouth over there._ Paul kept reassuring himself the real reason why he was even going to dance with that girl. He put one hand around Dawn's waist while the other was clasped with one of her hands. Dawn very carefully and cautiously put her other hand on his shoulder. She looked around the room, not wanting to look at Paul. Anything _but_ Paul. But her eyes still found a way to look back at him and into his deep purple eyes. She noticed how intently he was looking at her. Dawn wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

_What's wrong with me? Every time I look at her I go all numb, but as much as I don't want to look at her, I can't. Who is she anyway? _Paul rummaged through his many memories to remember her name at the very least. _Dalia? No. Deana? That's not it either. What is her name? _He knew she was one of Ash's many companions. This was the girl who got mad at him just because he didn't know who she was. The same girl he saved from the Ursaring. He remembered how she asked for help when she was lost in the maze, and how she spied on him that one day making him open up to her. _Dawn! Yes, that's her name. Dawn..._ The song ended faster than anyone had expected it to. Dawn was a little relived but mostly disappointed at the realization that she wasn't going to dance with Paul anymore. She was just starting to warm up to him.

Right before they broke away from their stance, their eyes met once again for a second, or for what they felt seemed like forever.

"I... uhmm... have to go now. My brother wants to see me back in Sinnoh two days from now." As quickly as he said this, he started to leave. "It was, I guess, nice meeting you, ...uhm?"

The last comment ruined it. Every ounce of Dawn's body felt like it was suddenly ignited by a hatred of fire as all common sense escaped out of her head. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?! WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A LONG TIME, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO REMEMBER MY NAME?! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Calm down, ...Dawn." Paul said coolly while interrupting her. He started to walk away again.

_He remembers me after all?_ Dawn stood there speechless. She then smiled to herself.

"Hey, Paul! It was nice seeing you again. Hope we meet again someday!" The bluenette yelled, waving her hand in the air.

"Whatever." Paul answered, lifting one hand up. He made his way out of the house, not even bothering to say goodbye to the others, and faced the cold air. Paul put on a smirk on his face knowing that Dawn would never know how much of an impact she had on him. _Hopefully we do meet again, Dawn._

**I don't really have much to say except that I hoped you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
